


Journey's End

by orphan_account



Series: Jedi Love (SpiderWidow trilogy) [6]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Gray Jedi, Jedi, Peter Parker is 24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Every Journey Ends.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Series: Jedi Love (SpiderWidow trilogy) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735051
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Journey's End

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the final part of the series.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it.

Moraband:

An Imperial Lambda class Shuttle landed outside the Sith temple a few minutes after Peter and the Avenger left with an unconscious Natasha in his arms, with a hiss the ramp slowly lowered once the shuttle powered down, slowly Darth Vader made his way down the ramp and looked at the Sith Temple, making his way towards the temple Vader looked at the bodies lying on the ground.

Seeing Carol’s body laying on the ground Vader made his way over to her and came to a stop, his cape flowing in the breeze around him as he looked at her, turning to the Stormtroopers “Get a medical capsule, she’s still alive” he revealed, the stormtroopers turned and headed back to the shuttle leaving Vader with Carol, “You will serve the emperor and I well… Grand Inquisitor” Vader said to himself as Carol lay there unconscious, the wound in her chest was only inches from her head and missed all other vital organs.

Dagobah:

On the planet of Dagobah Peter sat with Yoda alone, having just told Yoda what had transpired with Carol, with a heavy sigh lowered and shook his head “Unfortunate” Yoda replied solemnly before turning to Peter “Much guilt, I sense in you” Yoda prodded Peter’s chest with his cane.

“I was a hypocrite” Peter replied sullen with his head hung low and his shoulders hunched “Carol was in love and I handed her over to you and the council” Peter whispered to himself.

“A mere youngling, you were” Yoda reminded Peter as he once again prodded Peter.

“But Master… I fell in love with Wanda, we were together” Peter answered as he looked at Yoda.

“Long after Carol was expelled, that was” Yoda answered.

Peter looked outside to the ship where Steve, Natasha and Bucky were, sighing heavily Peter looked to Yoda “Is there any hope Master Yoda?” he asked, Carol’s fall to the Dark Side and before her Anakin fell to the Dark Side, Peter had to know if there was hope for the Jedi to return.

Yoda looked at him “To Tatooine, you must go” he said “Hope, you will find”

Peter nodded his head “Thank you Master Yoda” bowing his head to the Grand Master Peter slowly made his way out and back to the ship, Natasha turned to him and smiled as he returned to her before looking back at the hut, Master Yoda outside and with one last smile Peter and the other’s boarded the ship and left Dagobah behind.

On board the Avenger:

Moving at lightspeed Bucky and Steve were in the cockpit whilst Peter and Natasha were together, Natasha was trembling because of her power and Peter took her hand, smiling he nodded his head as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze, she smiled at him though still scared after what had happened on Moraband “What do I do?” she asked as she looked at him.

Peter got to his feet “You need a teacher” Peter replied as he got to his feet and poured them both a drink “You need somebody to teach you in the ways of the force” he said.

“The force?” Natasha asked as she tilted her head to the side.

“The force is an energy created by all living thing” Peter sat back down and handed her a glass before he gazed at the small rubber ball he had placed on the table earlier, Natasha watched as it slowly lifted off the table, slowly hovering over towards Peter he smiled as he looked to her “Life creates it, makes it grow, it’s energy surrounds us, penetrates us and binds the galaxy” he looked to her “You and I are what is known as Force-Sensitive”

“Can you teach me?” Natasha asked as she looked at him.

Peter nodded his head “I can, but first I must go to Tatooine” he said.

“What’s on Tatooine?” Natasha asked as she watched him get to his feet.

“Hope” Peter answered before he made his way to the cockpit leaving Natasha alone with her thoughts.

Tatooine:

The Avenger landed and Peter made his way out of the spaceport, following the force Peter continued his journey on the speeder bike, he owned that was usually stored in the hanger of the Avenger which was where Natasha, Bucky and Steve were waiting for him, continuing his journey Peter saw the lone figure standing in the distance as if waiting for him, slowing the speeder bike down Peter came to a stop.

Shutting the bike down Peter made his way towards the lone figure “Master Obi-Wan” he greeted as he bowed his head in respect to the former Jedi Master.

“Master Peter” Obi-Wan greeted with a bow in return.

Peter made his way over to Obi-Wan “Master Yoda said I would find hope here” he said.

Obi-Wan nodded and turned to the moisture farm in the distance “Over there” he said, Peter watched as a young woman came out carrying a baby in her arms, making her way over to her husband who was looking over the moisture vaporators, Peter looked to Obi-Wan confused as Obi Wan smiled “That baby is the son of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala” he revealed.

Peter’s mouth dropped open “So the rumors about them were true?” he asked as they turned away and made there way back to the speeder bike.

“It was, until Anakin fell to the Dark Side” Guilt weighing on Obi-Wan, Peter looked back at the moisture farm before looking to Obi-Wan “The child is lucky to have you watching over him Master Kenobi” he said.

In the meantime:

On board the Star Destroyer Carol walked onto the bride wearing black inquisitor armor and a cape, making her way over to Lord Vader Carol lowered herself her knee and bowed her head to him “Lord Vader”

Turning to face her Lord Vader spoke “Find the remaining Jedi, starting with the Jedi Knight Peter” he ordered.

Carol bowed her head and rose to her feet “Yes My Lord” she replied before turning away and she made her way off the bridge and made her way onto the ship waiting for her in the hanger.

In the meantime:

Back on board the Avenger Peter was sitting alone when Natasha came in and joined him “You told Bucky you wanted to see me?” she asked curiously.

Opening his eyes Peter looked at her with a smile before he got to his feet and handed her the lightsaber hilt that belonged to Wanda, tentatively taking hold of the hilt Natasha lifted it up and turned it on, Peter smiled before he sat down as a remote circled her, Natasha looked at him curiously as Peter smiled as he nodded his head “Time to begin your training” Peter said.

Natasha smiled and she watched the remote carefully before it fired and Natasha winced, Peter watched her as she went back to observing the remote before it fired again and once again Natasha failed to block it “Feel the force flow through you” Peter instructed, Natasha continued to observe before another blaster round from the remote and Natasha growled in frustration.

“This is impossible!” Natasha snapped as she turned off lightsaber and sat down.

 _“She reminds me of somebody, I wonder who”_ Wanda’s voice sounded, Natasha’s head snapped around wildly as Peter smiled.

“Is that supposed to be a veiled shot at me Wanda” Peter asked as he looked up _“I cannot teach her, she has no patience”_

 _“Not so veiled, but you didn’t have any patience either when you were being trained”_ Wanda replied.

“She’s too old, last Jedi that was too old to be trained turned to the Dark Side” Peter replied as he ran his hands through his hair.

 _“Doesn’t mean she will, you must teach her strength, skill, patience, weakness, folly and failure”_ Wanda answered.

“I can’t do it Wanda; I cannot teach her” Peter stated as he looked at her “You saw what just happened”

 _“I seemed to remember you getting equally frustrated when you faltered”_ Wanda argued with an amused tone.

Peter looked at her “A starship is no place to train her” he said before taking hold of his lightsaber, looking at Natasha with a smile “Watch me” he said as he walked over to the helmet and he placed it on his head before pulling down the blast shield over his eyes, walking back to the center of the room Peter activated his lightsaber as the remote began to circle him.

Watching Peter curiously Natasha observed as Peter brought hit blade up and blocked a blast just seconds before it was fired, she watched as the remote circled around him and he shifted his blade to the side as another round was fired from the remote, Natasha couldn’t believe her eyes as she watched Peter block the remote’s blaster rounds whilst he couldn’t see a thing.

Soon Peter shut the remote down and removed his helmet as his lightsaber shut down “See, it can be done” he said.

 _“Show off”_ Wanda’s voice replied with a giggle.

Peter looked up and smiled before taking Natasha’s hand and he led her to the cockpit, a Starship was no place to train Natasha.

She needed complete freedom from any distractions.

And Peter knew just where to take her.

Naboo.

In the forest of Naboo Peter and Natasha began her training.

And so it began… how Peter and Natasha fell in love.

4 years later:

Peter stood alone on the planet of Ilum as an Imperial Shuttle landed, watching the shuttle he stood there wearing his brown leather jacket, pants and shirt, slowly the ramp lowered and the Grand Inquisitor made her way down the ramp, reaching the bottom of the ramp she slowly removed her helmet revealing Carol’s face under the helmet, pulling out her lightsaber with a sinister smirk her crimson blades came to life.

Peter pulled out his own lightsaber and his green blade erupted from the hilt “Here we are at last, the teacher and the student” Carol said, twirling his lightsaber Peter gripped the hilt tight before they launched at one another and their blades colliding violently, the crackling of their lightsabers echoing into the distance as the final battle between the fallen teacher and student.

Naboo:

Natasha was in her home, she wanted to go with Peter but she had to stay behind to protect something far more precious to them both, her lightsaber hilt hanging from her belt as she stood there alone before sitting down, she promised she would stay… she had to protect that which was far more important to them both.

Ilum:

Peter flipped over Carol’s head, her eyes blazing orange in hatred as she violently struck at him, their lightsabers sparking and crackling as their fight carried on, Peter blocked and deflected her lightsaber strikes as she advanced and swung her lightsaber aggressively at Peter which he effortlessly deflected, Peter launched up onto the top of the Imperial shuttle and she followed.

Crimson and Green blades clashing causing sparks to erupt, knocking Carol off balance Peter brought his blade up and slides the hilt of Carol’s double bladed lightsaber, with 1 blade destroyed Carol unleashed all her anger on him, inhumanly snarling she lashed out at him violently as Peter continued to block and defend himself before he managed to disarm her jammed his blade through her chest.

This time he did not miss, his blade went straight through her heart.

Carol’s body fell to the floor as Peter stood over her, turning off his lightsaber Peter slipped it back on his belt before gathering her up in his arms and carried her back onto the imperial shuttle, that night he watched the Imperial shuttle burn with Carol’s body on it, turning away he made his way back to the Avenger and made his way home back to Naboo where Natasha was waiting for him

Naboo:

Peter returned some time later and Natasha beamed as she launched at him, jumping on him she wrapped her arms and legs around him tight kissing him with every ounce of passion she had, their tongue’s dueling against one another as he held her tight to him before they broke the kiss but holding onto each other tight, smiling Peter hugged her tight before setting her down and he walked over to the child playing in the corner.

The child was the perfect combination between Peter and Natasha, the child had Natasha’s hair and his eyes with chubby cheeks, lifting the child into his arms he smiled and kissed her forehead before pulling his wife into his arms and kissed her cheek, her hand resting on the bump on her stomach.

Another child.

4 Years ago when they came to Naboo Peter was her master and she his apprentice, learning the ways of the force and the way of the Jedi, she later became a Gray Jedi like him, wielding both light and dark side powers, a year into her training though their feelings began to grow from friendship to something more, it took 4 months for Peter and Natasha to finally act on their feelings.

A year later they were married and she was pregnant with their daughter; Anya and they decided to stop journeying across the galaxy and going on adventures, they had a daughter now and they needed to keep her safe from the Empire.

Another year later Peter discovered that Carol had survived their confrontation on Moraband.

Present day:

Peter realized he had to face his former master one last time, Natasha who had discovered she was pregnant had wanted to come with him but knew she had to protect their daughter and their unborn child, so kissing him she watching him leave and return to the Avenger which was now theirs after Steve and Bucky settled down on Naboo.

It was over, Carol was gone

Peter was finally happy and at peace with Natasha.

Now… if only Natasha could figure out a way to tell him she was having twins without him fainting.

He did… twice;

He fainted, woke up and then fainted again.

Yep, she was going to enjoy this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for all your support of this series.
> 
> I have more Natasha/Peter stories planned, also some Peter/Wanda and Peter/Carol.


End file.
